


Late Night Confession

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad meets Brock outside of his job to talk to him after work late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad stood outside back of the gay club where Brock worked. Rad does not start working there until next Tuesday night but he was waiting for Brock. Rad had something on his mind and he had to tell Brock. Since Brock sleeps basically during the day, he had to tell him when he got off of work...even if it meant being up at 1 in the morning then that is what Rad was going to have to do. Rad did text Brock eariler in the day asking to speak to him after work. Suddenly, Rad's phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was text from Brock saying he was on his way out. Rad put his phone back in to his pocket and took a deep breath. The door of the club opened and Brock walked out. He was wearing a black tank top, brown khaki shorts and red sneakers. Rad could see the side of Brock's muscle through the sleeve of his tank top. Rad suddenly felt as if he was intoxicated, just but looking at this man.

“Oh God, I am starting to freak out. My head feels funny and stomach is in knots. I have not felt this way since High School.” Rad though to himself.

“Rad?” Brock suddenly piped up, looking at him. Rad broke out of his trance, panting. Brock went from having a smile on his face to more of having a concerned look on his face.

“Rad, are you feeling alright?” Brock said. Rad could not a say a word. He walked over to Rad and put his hand on Rad's forehead. Rad blushed as Brock was checking to see if Rad had a fever. Brock's eyes were looking up at his forehead. It made Rad's knees feel weak.

“I..I am fine, Brock. You do not have to worry.” Rad told him. Brock took his hand of his forehead and looked at him in his face.

“Are you sure?” Brock said.

“Yes, I am sure. I just a little bit jumpy but I am alright. Thank you for the concern though.” Rad said. Brock smiled again.

“You're welcome.” Brock said, adjusting his duffle bag that he brought with him to work. Rad smiled. After Brock finished, he looked back up at Rad.

“There was something you wanted to talk to me about?” Brock asked. Rad's smile disappeared. He forgot that he had to talk to Brock about something. Rad looked around. Even though, they were in back of a gay club, this was something that Rad had to talk about in private or not near a public place.

“Um...can we talk about this as I walk you home?” Rad asked.

“Sure. That is fine with me.” Brock replied. Rad and Brock turned to face the front of them and they began walked next to each other. Halfway there, Rad finally felt the courage to say it.

“Brock?” Rad asked.

“Yeah?” Brock replied. Rad took a quick breath.

“I know this is weird time to talk about what I about to tell but I know this the only time I can.” Rad said.

“What is that you want to talk about?” Brock said. Rad suddenly stopped and then looked up at Brock blushing.

“Rad?” Brock asked. Rad took another breath. He could feel that knot his stomach again but he knew he had to do this.

“Brock...for a while now. I have not been able to stop thinking about you. I mean, not obsessively but you have been on my mind a lot quite lately.” Rad said to him. Secretly, Brock has had a lot on his mind, too and it had to do with Rad. They started to walk again.

“And I have been trying to figure out why this has been happening to me and then about a couple of weeks ago...I finally figured out why...” Rad's voiced trailed off as Brock stopped.

“Sorry to cut you off. It seems we have reached our destination.” Brock told him. Rad sighed, feeling like it was now too late to tell him.

“Well...I guess I can tell you another day.” Rad said, feeling a bit sad.

“Are you sure?” Brock asked.

“Yea. I know you need to eat dinner and get some sleep. ...I'll talk to you again on Friday. See you then.” Rad said.

“Well...okay. See you on Friday, Rad.” Brock said, then headed up his stairs to his front door. As Brock stop at his front door, he turned around seeing Rad to walk back to his home.

“Rad, come back here, please.” Brock said. Rad stopped and then walked back over to Brock. Brock motioned him to come up his steps and Rad did that.

“Brock?” Rad asked. Brock looked up at him.

“Rad, you can tell me any thing, no matter the day or time. You know that. What was it that you wanted to tell me and that you figured out?” Brock asked. Rad swallowed.

“Well, after doing some thinking...I have realized that...that....” Rad suddenly could not say it. Then, Rad felt a hand on his cheek and saw Brock smiling at him.

“Rad, I...” Brock said but was suddenly cut off. Rad kissed Brock's lips. After a few seconds, Rad stopped and quickly back up in shock, clamping his hand over his mouth. Brock stood there in shock as well, looking at Rad, feeling calm as a cucumber.

“Brock, I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that!” Rad said, starting to feel scared. Brock started to walk towards him. Rad closed his eyes and began to panic.

“Oh no. …He is going to kick my ass!” Rad thought to himself. He suddenly felt a pair of hands on him.

“HELP!!!!!” Rad thought again to himself. Suddenly, he fell forward but then was stopped by something in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Brock was looking down at him, smiling.

“At least one of us made the first move.” Brock said. A deep red colored blushed appeared across Rad's face.

“Huh?!” Rad asked, confused. Brock giggled silently to himself.

“Rad, I love you. You are not the only one who had something on their mind as well. And on my mind...was you, Rad. I have felt the same way about you for a while now, too. I have waited to tell but I have chickened out about three times at least. Then, I thought “Why would he want to date me any way?”. I have wanted to but I feel like there something about me that would make you reject m. ” Brock told him. Rad held Brock's face in his hands.

“Why would I reject you?” Rad said. Brock laid his head on top of Rad's and held him a bit closer to him.

“Because I am a stripper, Rad.” Brock said.

“A part time stripper, Brock. Not a full time stripper.” Rad said back.

“But I dance for strangers, Rad. I dance naked in front of strangers for money. Even if it is part time. Why would you want a person like that in your life?” Brock asked.

“Because you are not just a person. You are Brock O'Hurn and I love you so much. I know you do that and it would not make me love you any less. Just because you do that does not mean that you are a horrible person. You are an amazing person, Brock. You not only helped me pass the Bartender course but helped me get a job here, which I am excited about, to be honest.” Rad explained to Brock. Brock began to tear up. He lifted up his head as Rad lifted up his head and looked at him, smiling then put their foreheads together.

“Most important thing of all...you have changed my life and I do not want to go back to what I had before. I want what is right in front of me and live life one day at a time...with you be my side, Brock.” Rad added. Brock smiled.

“And I will be there every step of the way, holding your hand.” Brock said then lifted up his head to look at Rad and kissed his forehead. When he stopped, Rad smiled and they both kissed again on the lips. When they stopped again after about 30 seconds, Rad saw the time on Brock's watch. Brock looked at Rad.

“You okay?” Brock asked.

“Yeah...I just realized it is getting late and I should be at home, getting ready for bed.” Rad said, feeling sad that this moment had to come to an end. They let go of each other. After they said their goodbyes, Brock went in to his house and Rad walked home.

As Rad got in to his house, closed and locked his door, he cell phone went off again. Rad looked at at the screen and smiled. It was a text from Brock, asking he he would like to go out to lunch or dinner tomorrow on his day off. Rad unlocked his phone and texted him back saying he would love to. Brock replied back with one more text and it said: “Alright then. See you tomorrow, darling.”. Rad then turned off his phone and then rushed upstairs to get ready for bed, feeling happy that he not only got what he wanted to say finally off his chest but found out Brock loves him, too.

And Rad was right, he did not want to go back to the life he had. He finally felt like his life was going in the right direction and he had his boyfriend, Brock to guide him along the way.

 

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
